The wedding of Harry and Ginny
by Princess Storm
Summary: HG and HrR It has finally reached the day when the boy who lived will no longer be a boy. While the ceremony seems to go okay, someone will disrupt it.


Sorry about not updating my stories. I really want to but now that classes have started I'm not really on my computer much. But don't think that I have forgotten you or that I'm not writing. Because I am! I'm working in a notebook on this idea I had. Hopefully soon I'll get to type up a chapter and post it to show you. But until then (and until I update the other stories) I hope you will read this and comment. Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enough it. And I promise to get back to my stories as soon as I can!- Ace

The wedding of Harry and Ginny

_You are cordially invited_

_to the wedding of _

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_and _

_Miss Ginny Molly Weasley_

_on_

_Saturday, the 28th of June_

_at 6 o'clock in the evening_

_at Hattie's Wizard's Hall, Diagon Alley._

_RSVP The Burrow._

The hall was beautiful. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione had spent the morning setting up flowers and ribbons. It wasn't a lot but it made the hall look wonderful. Ginny thought it looked exactly how she pictured it would.

It was 6 o'clock and all the guests were in their seats. The mother of the bride was the last to take her seat before the groom walked down the aisle and took his place at the alter, next to the ministry official who would be performing the ceremony.

Harry, dressed in pitch black velour dress robes, smiled at the guests as music began to play from no where. It was a day he had been waiting almost a year for.

Harry had finally realized in his 6th year at Hogwarts, what others had guessed much earlier. That he was in love with Ginny. Since that day he had been thinking about what their wedding might be like. At that point he wasn't sure if he would ever see his wedding day. But he was here now and it was turning out to be one of the best days of his life. From this day forth he knew the rest of his days would be happy and joyful ones.

Slowly the procession started. Ginny stood at the back of the line, butterflies of excitement fluttering throughout her body. Her dreams were coming true. The fantasy's and visions she had be picturing in her mind since her second year were finally going to happen.

Ginny had liked Harry for many years. Sometimes so deeply it hurt that he only saw her as his best mates sister while other times it hid in the corner of her heart. She realized in her second year, down in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry had saved her from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle, that she and Harry were meant to be. She had waited a long time for him to realize it too. But finally in her fifth year, his heart had told his mind how it had felt for a long time. It had been a wait but now she would spend the rest of her life with him.

First in the line, came Neville and Cassandra as usher and bridesmaid. Together, Cassandra's arm through Neville's they walked slowly down the aisle, both smiling at the other guests. When they reached the alter, Neville let go off Cassandra's arm and took his place on the first step to the right. He looked up and smiled at Harry. He was so honored to be here to share this wonderful occasion with Harry and Ginny. He was honored that Harry had chosen him to be his one and only usher. Over the past year Harry and Neville had become quite close mates. Harry even owed part of his life to Neville, when Neville had distracted the Dark Lord so Harry could get a better shot. Harry was in debt to Neville and while being in his wedding party was a great honor, Harry didn't feel it was enough to thank him. But to Neville, it was more then enough.

Next to startdown the aisle were the Best man and Maid of Honor. The Best man was dressed in dark midnight navy dress robes and the Maid of Honor was in a strapless sleek maroon dress. Before they started down the aisle towards Harry, his best friends, Ron and Hermione looked back at Ginny standing with an excited smiled next to her father. Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled.

She was happy for Ginny and she was happy for Harry. They would make each other very happy. They were each other's greatest comfort and greatest joy. The rest of their lives would be perfect together.

Ron sighed quietly as he offered his arm to Hermione. He was slightly jealous of his friend. Harry was about to marry his love and spend the rest of his life with her. What more could a man ask for? Ron had dreamed he would be able to marry the love of his life but he didn't even know if she liked him in return. But that was Ron for you, he had like Hermione for over 3 years now and hadn't said a single word to her about it. His nerves were his worst trait.

Hermione glanced over at Ron as she took his arm. He looked very handsome in his navy dress robes. So perfect, so tempting. Her heart gave a sigh of wanting as she turned away and they began to walk down the aisle together.

_"What I wouldn't give to be as lucky as Ginny and be walking down the aisle toward a certain red head on my wedding day."_ Hermione thought as she pictured a glimpse of her dream wedding.

_"Bloody hell I wish I was standing where Harry is." _Ron thought as they reached the stairs and the alter. He let go of Hermione's arm and stepped up to the second step and took his place next to Harry. _"Lucky bloke."_ He grumbled to himself.

The music that had been playing stopped and the wedding march began to play. At the back of the hall Ginny took her father's arm and they began their father-daughter walk down the aisle.

Arthur Weasley gripped his only daughter's arms tightly. He couldn't believe that his youngest child was getting married and not even finished with her seventh year of Hogwarts. But Molly had given her permission as well as her blessing whole heartedly. "How can we stop them? They are meant for each other Arthur." Had been her exact words, her voice full of happiness. She was as happy as the young couple themselves. But even though they were young, they were old enough to realize that they did not want to leave each other's side. Especially not after what they had seen in the past year with the second war. It was the light at the end of the tunnel of darkness.

Ginny couldn't stop smiling as she walked toward Harry. She was so excited and happy. It was finally going to happen. She was finally going to be Mrs. Harry Potter. The thought of this made her literally jump as she walked.

Finally Ginny and her father reached the alter. Here Arthur Weasley turned to his daughter and smiled. He patted her arm then kissed her on the forehead. His one and only daughter was getting married. He could still not believe it. But he knew she would be in very capable hands. Harry would take care of her.

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and gave him his daughters hand and Ginny stepped up to the top step and stood next to Harry.

"You take care of her Harry." He said looking up at the two of them together. They really were a perfect couple.

Harry grinned as his soon to be father-in-law. "You know I will sir." Harry replied with a simple nod. Mr. Weasley smiled back then turned and took his spot next to his tearfully happy wife and the twins.

Harry turned to his red haired fiancé and took her hand, giving her a smile. She smiled back at him and they turned to face the ministry official.

As the official began to speak, Ron glanced over at Hermione and took in her figure standing there. He couldn't help but stare at her. And as he starred his mind argued with his nerves.

He knew he loved her. But no matter how much it was he couldn't get his nerves to tell her. Feeling angry with himself, her turned back to the ceremony.

Just as Ron looked away, Hermione had turned to look at him. She had felt his blue eyes on her. Her skin shivered with goose bumps every time they fell on her body.

_"He looks so bloody handsome." _She yelled inside her head. She couldn't stop looking at him and she didn't want to. Seeing him made her happy. His shining face, his bright eyes, his glowing hair had been a beckon of hope for her through the war. When things were looking horrible, he would turn to her and give her a small smile, reassuring her that things would work out for them. And even in the worst situations, she had been re-energized and fought even harder by his side.

She had fallen in love with Ron while she had fought next to him during the war. While they ran from Voldemort and dodged Death Eaters, she had seen sides of him she hadn't before. She had seen his sensitive side when they have encountered tortured souls that pulled at their hearts and made them cry. She had seen his justified anger at the dark forces. She had also seen his compassion and caring and love when he had fought next to Harry and risked his life to save both of them. While she had simply liked him before, the war had made her see that he was the one she truly cared about with all her heart. The many times she has almost lost him, made her realize how much she truly needed him. That she loved him.

Suddenly Ginny turned to Hermione and Hermione was knocked back to the wedding. The ceremony had progressed while she had stared and remembered. The official had now reached the binding of the wands and as the Maid of Honor, Hermione had been in charge of carrying Ginny's wand. She was now supposed to hand it to Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered indicating her wand in Hermione's hands. Hermione jumped into action and quickly handed Ginny her wand. Then Ginny handed her wand to the official.

Both Hermione and Ron watched closely as the ministry official said the spell over the wands and Ginny and Harry touched the tips together. When the wand tips touched, the room was filled with a flash of bright light. When the room came into focus a strand of thick red light connected the wands of Harry and Ginny.

"Look Arthur. Look how thick the bound is. And its red like ours was." Molly Weasley murmured to her husband as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

When a wizard and a witch married, their wands were bound together. Because of their love for one another their magic would grow stronger when their magic was bound together as they would be once the ceremony was complete. The color of the connecting strand indicated how well the couple matched. A dark red, like Harry and Ginny's, was a perfect match. There was only one color higher then a red strand and that was pure white. This indicated that not only were they a perfect match but also that their souls, along with there magic were bound together. This was a very unusual happening and it was cherished if a couple was found with a white strand. Bound souls were capable of a power no other wizard or witch could imagine.

The ministry official spoke as Ginny and Harry stood with the red strand between them. "May this strand grow stronger and darker the longer you two are together. And may your bound magic protect your love, as well as your being, in all times of trouble." The official proclaimed. Ron and Hermione sighed. They both wanted to be as lucky as Harry and Ginny and find that one person they fit so well with. And they were both secretly wishing that it was each other.

The light between the two wands stopped after the official blessed them and Harry and Ginny held them down at there sides. The ceremony then continued.

As the official began to talk about the vow of marriage, Ron looked over at Hermione again.

_"I would love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life and longer." _Ron thought to himself as he gazed at the profile of her face. He sighed quietly again and turned back to the official.

Hermione turned to look at Ron just as he looked away. She had felt his gaze again. She sighed.

_"I would love, honor, and cherish you Ronald Weasley for all eternity." _She vowed inside her head. She glanced at his profile again then turned to listen as Ginny made her vows to Harry.

"I can still remember the first time I met you. And when you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets. That's when I knew it. That's when I knew we were meant to be together Harry.

"I love you Harry with all my heart. From this day forward I vow to always love you. I will help you, protect you , and be there for you in any and every time you need me. I am a part of you and you are a part of me. I will stand next to you each and every day, from this day forward, until the end of our lives, I will stand right here next to you. I will not budge." Ginny declared as she looked into Harry's pale face and his gray-blue eyes. In Harry's eyes she could see all the love he held for her.

Harry smiled when Ginny finished and kissed the hand that he held. It was his turn for the vows.

"You have always been there for me and Ginny. Even when I didn't realize it. You are the sun in the darkness. The light at the end of my wand. I love you Ginny.

"I vow from this day forward to protect you with my own life, stand by you in your every time of need, and to cherish you with all my heart. I will always be here for you. You make me whole." Harry vowed deeply from his heart as he watched Ginny's eyes look at him. She didn't have to tell him how much she cared because he would have loved her no matter what.

Ron stood next to Harry, frustration and anger growing in him. It had come to the point when he just wanted to scream and throw something. The green eyes of jealousy were racing through his blood. He was jealous of Harry. He wanted what Harry had. And he wanted it with Hermione.

As Ron stood and festered about his wanting and jealousy, the ministry official continued the ceremony.

"Do you, Ginny Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, in dark times and light, and to always be true?"

Ginny smiled at Harry. "I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginny Molly Weasley to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in dark times and light, and to always be true?"

Harry grinned widely at Ginny and squeezed her hand. "I do."

From where the guests sat they could tell that both Harry and Ginny had said "I do" with all their hearts. It would be a marriage to outlast the best and one that would be added to the history books about the boy who had lived and destroyed the darkness.

"If there are no objections to this couple getting married on this day, please speak." The ministry official asked, taking a few moments to pause.

While all this had been going on, Ron had been thinking and paying no attention to what was happening before him in his sister's wedding. He was contemplating and arguing and rationalizing and yelling and screaming all inside his head until finally his brain burst and his heart got to say it's peace. Finally be able to hear what his heart had been telling him, he turned and stepped toward Hermione.

A few of the guests gasped but Ron was not aware of where he was or what was going on anymore. All he saw was himself and Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron began by holding out his hand for her. She stepped forward and took his hand. She was now in his world and she didn't see anything other then herself and him standing in front of her.

"Hermione I love you. Truly, deeply, with all my heart. You are beautiful and I can't stop thinking about you." Ron blurted out. Without taking a breath he continued, " Will you marry me?"

A shock fell over the whole hall as the guests of Harry and Ginny's wedding looked on at the change of events with excitement. Hermione's mouth dropped. Ron looked down feeling defeated.

_"This is it. Thisis where she tells me no." _He thought to himself. But he had to ask her. To tell her. His heart had told him that even if she refused, it was better then not knowing.

"Ron..." Hermione started as she stepped a little closer and touched his shoulder. He looked up and met her eyes. She smiled at him. "Yes I will marry you."

It was Ron's turn for his mouth to drop wide open. "Come again?"

Hermione chuckled and smiled. "I love you too. Deeply and with all my heart. I will marry you, if you truly mean it."

"Of course I do. You mean the world to me. You are my other half. I owe my life to you. You saved me from the killing curse." Ron replied taking both her hands and stepping closer to her. Her looked directly into her hazel eyes.

"I owe you my life Ron. You risked your life against the Dark Lord to save me from the Cruciatus Curse and much worse." Hermione said quickly, a shiver spinning down her spine. She didn't even want to think about what the Dark Lord had wanted to do to her. She shuffled closer with the memories of that horrible day filling her head.

Ron touched her cheek. "Hermione I would risk my life a million times over for you. I love you." Ron said closing the small gap between them wrapping his arm around her waist. At that moment they looked into each others eyes. Then Ron, his nerves no longer bothering him, leaned in and kissed Hermione right upon her rose colored lips with all the passion that was contained in his heart. Hermione pressed back, revealing the love and passion in her heart too.

Many of the guests, who had been watching the whole declaration of love, now clapped for the kissing couple. At this the couple became aware of the rest of the people staring at them and jumped apart. Ron immediately turned red.

"That was lovely mate but I believe I was suppose to kiss Ginny. After all it is our wedding." Harry said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron blushed as red as his ginger hair.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt. But something just came over me. I had to do it." Ron apologized looking from Harry to Ginny.

"It's okay Ron. I'm glad you did." Ginny said smiling widely at her older brother. She was happy for him. She had known how he felt and was glad that he had finally come out and said it. She was also happy that he would soon know what it felt like to be getting married.

The ministry official cleared his throat. "May I continue with the ceremony?" He asked, his hands folded in front of him.

"Right. Sorry about that." Ron said looking over at Hermione. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and stepped back to her place. Ron blushed again as he took his place as best man again and the ceremony commenced.

"Now if there are no objections or further interruptions," the official paused, glancing at Ron and Hermione. Both nodded and he continued. "Then as ministry official, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Harry, you may kiss your wife."

Harry turned to Ginny, the happiest, brightest grin upon his face. "I love you Ginny." He whispered then took her into his arms and kissed her with all his might.

The hall rang out with applause. The boy who lived was no longer a boy. He was a married man.

When the married couple parted, they joined hands and walked back up the aisle together as man and wife, wizard and witch.

Ron looked over at Hermione as they came together to make their decent back up the aisle.

"I love you Ron." She muttered then kissed him upon the lips. Together, hand in hand, they walked back up the aisle. Ron with a stupid grin on his face and Hermione her heart singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comment and tell me what you think!

PS If you liked this one, you'll love the "2nd part", The wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
